


from the atlas

by fubukiatsuya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation AU, j'imagine idk, mon dieu que c'était intense à ecrire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubukiatsuya/pseuds/fubukiatsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les jeux sont calmes, paisibles puis foudre et colère. Les poings viennent aussi rapidement que les “pardon”, les pansements aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the atlas

Ils étaient voisins. 

Une histoire comme les autres : deux enfants nés la même la année.  
Une même ecole, le même gout pour ce gâteau dans cette boulangerie. Vivant proches l’un de l’autre, coude contre coude, à manger leur sandwitch, leurs pieds balancés dans le vide en regardant la cité un peu plus bas. Des sourires un peu timides, des parents qui embetent souvent avec leur histoire de “mariage”, mais ils s’en fichent un peu.  
Tant qu’il reste les journées où ils peuvent s’allonger dans l’herbe et fermer les yeux. Tant que la riviere à côté est toujours aussi calme : que leurs mains essayent en vain d’attraper les poissons qui brillent sous la surface. 

Les jeux sont calmes, paisibles puis foudre et colere. Les poings viennent aussi rapidement que les “pardon”, les pansements aussi.  
On se jette d’une cascade, _allez aqua, tu vas voir, c’est vraiment tres drole,_ en bouchant son nez et sa bouche. Une main la pousse et elle s’accroche à l’air avant de s’engouffrer dans l’eau. Ses poumons se vident, mais elle n’a pas peur. Elle voit une chevelure brune, un sourire et une main qui transperce la rivière comme pour l’atteindre. Elle la prend. (elle a l’impression d’être née pour ça)

_je t’avais dis_  
tu m’as surtout poussé  
oui mais c’était impressionnant ! 

La nuit tombe et les lumières s’éteignent dans les maisons. Il tire les rideaux et ouvre la fenetre. Elle l’attend, les cheveux retenus en tresse. _j’ai presque failli attendre ; je suis desolé aqua !_ et il s’adosse au petit balcon. Le ciel est si noir et les etoiles sont si blanches : la nuit a comme prévu une grande partie d’echec. 

Une voiture se gare dans la maison d’en face et ils tournent tous les deux la tête. 

Un petit garçon sort en tenant la main d’un adulte,  
sentant un regard il se retourne.  
Ils arretent de respirer. 

_(tu crois qu’on devrait lui parler ?)_  
(terra, c’est ventus)  
(et s’il ne se souvenait plus ?)  
(...) 

Les regards s'évitent avec l’enfant aux cheveux d’or. Ils le voient à la cour de recréation, seul contre un arbre. Elle veut courir et le prendre dans ses bras mais il la retient. Les heures à attendre une phrase deviennent des jours.  
Les jours des années. 

Quinze ans, elle lit sur son calendrier, _aujourd’hui ventus a quinze ans,_ et elle sait que terra le sait aussi. Elle descend les escaliers et voit _ventus, non, ce n’est pas ventus_ qui devant son casier tient une lettre entre ses mains. Elle a envie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, embrasser son front comme elle l’a fait des milliers et des milliers de fois. Mais ses poings restent fermés contre ses hanches.  
 _même son shampoing est identique._

Les camps des vacances se font toujours par deux : ils arrivent à trouver des moyens de se parler même pendant la nuit. Il vient toquer à sa porte de chambre et elle s'éclipser, laissant ses amies dormir encore quelques heures. Marcher sur le sable fait remonter les souvenirs et il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser passer un soupire. et _s’il ne revenait jamais ?_  
Mais elle regarde la réflexion de la lune sur la mer et elle sourit. _on le cherchera encore, terra._ Et ses pieds franchissent la barrière entre le sable et l’eau. Elle a tellement envie de ressentir le sentiment de la dernière fois : la chute d’eau, son immersion et la coupure des sons. Le silence. Il ne répond pas, il la regarde et a cette drôle de pensée. 

_on n’a pas changé : on laisse toujours ventus derriere quand il a le plus besoin de nous._

Ils sont sur le lit de Terra. Ils crient leur nom comme pour se donner l’impression d’exister. Leurs parents respectifs frappent contre la porte, ils entendent les hurlements mais ils rient. _ils veulent nous arreter; ils ont peur qu’on devienne fous Terra ;_ il arrête de sourire et passe ses mains sous sa nuque. Elle continue a hurler encore et encore, et quand il la regarde enfin, elle est devant son miroir, imposante. Impressionnante. Elle a une paire de ciseaux dans les mains.  
Et ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur son tapis marrons. 

Il se met à pleurer et elle continue, encore et encore, de hurler. Elle veut être, elle a toujours voulu. Et son nom qu’elle hurle encore, en coupant ses cheveux, et ses yeux brillent tel des saphirs qui n’auraient jamais connu autre chose que les ténèbres. 

On les sépare; définitivement. On ne veut plus qu’ils se voient, ils ne peuvent plus se parler et leur coeur souffre tellement de la distance. _même partir à la recherche des mondes étaient moins douloureux._ Le seul moment où ils se voient est le matin dans le bus : ils s’assoient à côté, serrent leur main fort, murmurent _pardon ; non c’est moi; c’est nul je suis désolé._ Leur regard se perd sur la chevelure blonde devant qui soupire, souffle sur le carreau de la vitre et y dessine avec ses doigts des formes. 

_c’est ventus, terra_  
mais-...  
c’est ventus je peux le sentir, je peux voir dans ses regards le doute. il est revenu, je t’en supplie il faut que nous lui parlions  
je ne sais pas...et si c’était ...l’autre  
je veux prendre le risque, terra. 

Elle toque à la porte de ce nouveau voisin qui ne l’est plus depuis des années déjà. Une femme blonde lui ouvre, aqua ment une excuse _je suis dans sa classe, je voulais savoir s’il pouvait me redonner les exercices d’hier s’il vous plait ?_ elle n’est pas du tout dans sa classe mais la femme considère son mensonge comme potable : elle entre. 

Elle a peur.  
Devant la porte, les poings fermés elle fixe le bois blanc.  
Des souvenirs de sourire et de rire lui reviennent, mais le doute est toujours accroché à elle comme une ombre.  
 _et si terra avait raison? et si il n’était pas…_  
mais l’impulsion a poussé ses talons et sa main a saisi la poignée : et c’est comme si elle avait oublié comment respirer. 

il est là,  
sur son bureau,  
un casque sur les oreilles.  
ses cheveux sont toujours en désordre et les rayons du soleil jouent avec eux. la lumiere. elle fait un pas, il se redresse. sa gorge se serre, un frisson de dejà-vu la secoue et elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à parler. il ne bouge pas, fixe le mur en face de lui, sa main se serrant sur le stylo qu’il tient entre ses doigts. _gaucher_ arrive-t-elle à penser. mais le temps se suspend et l’air 

manque et elle veut courir vers lui,  
et elle a si peur,  
et les mots ne sont plus rien quand les images sont là, quand le vide a pris toute la place et que les tenebres sont la cause de tous leur maux.  
elle veut mourir et son corps est de trop et son souffle si court et les larmes qui montent comme si c’était la premiere fois  
premiere fois premiere fois  
et en face de lui il est là et  
elle peut voir sur sa peau le changement  
le scintillement de son coeur et 

un soupire, de sa part à lui.  
et le casque tombe sur le sol, ses mains cachant ses yeux. 

_ven ?_  
il hoche la tête  
positivement

c’est violent et ça emporte tout, elle reste avec lui cette nuit là, accrochée à lui, serrée contre son coeur. elle lui raconte, ré-apprendre le son de sa voix, de ses larmes, de son coeur. les minutes deviennent des heures et la conversation se prolonge dans la nuit. il lui prend la main, _on verra terra demain_ et il a peur. elle se releve un peu, passe sa main dans ces cheveux d’or qu’elle a souvent vu en rêve. _ça va aller_. 

ils sortent de la maison le lendemain, elle a prévenu terra par texto : _rejoins moi devant la maison de Ven._ Il n’a pas repondu. Il a vu son portable et a senti son propre souffle mourir entre ses lèvres. Il n’a pas le temps de prendre ses chaussures, il ouvre la porte et s’engouffre dans la lumiere d’une matinée d’été. 

et peut être que c’est ça, le bonheur.  
peut être que c’est de voir terra courir à toute haleine et aqua sourire un peu. peut être que c’est comme ça que ça doit être, quand terra n’a plus de doute et que ventus lui sourit un peu timide _je suis desolé_ et l’embrassade et il veut pleurer mon dieu qu’il veut pleurer et il n’a pas les mots pour tout ce qu’il ressent mais l’air de ses poumons a des déjà vu et les souvenirs sont là pour leur rappeler qu’ils sont vivants

qu’ils sont vivants  
et que maintenant  
ils peuvent vivre.

**Author's Note:**

> petit cadeau pour Nat parce qu'elle est la meilleure et que je remercierai le ciel chaque minute de ma vie pour son existance. I love you, you are the best and i believe in you. <3


End file.
